1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inkjet recording ink, an inkjet recording method and an ink-recorded matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pigment-based inkjet recording ink that employs an ordinary hydrocarbon-based surfactant can hardly get to the level of dye-based ink in terms of uniformity of solid areas of images and coloring property of ink. That the use of a fluorine-based material as surfactant can reduce the surface tension of ink and improve the uniformity of solid areas of images and the coloring property of ink is already known.
However, known fluorine-based surfactants give rise to an excessive bubbling property and make ink easily bubble. Therefore, they can adversely affect the filling property and the ejection stability of ink. On the other hand, known silicon-based surfactants can be decomposed by heat in an accelerated manner and hence entails a problem of poor preservability. Additionally, fluorine-based surfactants make ink easily adhere to ink repellent layers containing a fluorine-based silane coupling agent and ink repellent layers containing silicon resin. Nonionic surfactants are accompanied by a problem of making ink easily adhere to recording heads and solidify there.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-316243 discloses an ink containing a fluorine-based surfactant having a specific chemical structure providing an effect of improving the quality of images and also an effect of reducing the bubbling property and improving the ejection stability of ink.
However, while the fluorine-based surfactant having a chemical structure represented by the following General Formula (A) described in this patent literature provides an effect of reducing the bubbling property and improving the ejection stability of ink, it is poorly effective for improving the quality of images and also the coloring property of the ink. Thus, the disclosed ink cannot dissolve the problem of a poor effect of improving the coloring property of ink.

In General Formula (A), Rf represents CF3 or CF2CF3, n is a real number of 1 to 4, m is a real number of 6 to 25, and p is a real number of 1 to 4.